Life is More Than Love
by FansofCenaton
Summary: When Randy and Stacy get back together What happens when thier best friend reema visits? Full Summary and Pairings Inside
1. Hell in a Cell

Hello my fellow story readers my computer crashed and all my chapters for Truth about The Rain and Getting You like went away.. So I decided I'm going to start a new story so I really hope you guys like it. It's Called Crush Or More

Summary: Randy and Stacy get back together What happens with their best friend Reema comes back to visit?

Pairings: Randy/Stacy John/Torrie Dave/Christy Kane/Lita Shelton/Ashley And then there are Other Characters Reema and Brian Littrell Most of you guys know him as the guy from Backstreet Boys

Here is the first chapter and I really hope you guys start liking this story.

Chapter 1

Stacy's Point Of View

I watched helplessly as Randy as hurting in the hell in a cell, he was in pain. I wanted to help him but I couldn't. My cell phone rang. "hello", I said. "Stacy close your eyes", John Cena yelled. "Why", I looked at the tv and Randy was thrown off the top of the cage. I screamed.

Dave and Christy ran in and saw me. "he called you late" Dave said grabbing the phone. Randy was knocked out. I can't believe this Randy my Randy was knocked out. "Get up Randy", I yelled. Christy was trying to calm me down.

I saw Dave cringe when he saw all that happening. "Dave", I said. Christy sat next to him. I looked at the TV screen and saw Randy accidentally hit his dad and then he was tombstoned by Undertaker. Taker won. We all got up and went to the corridor and waited for Randy and his dad. "Fuck", I said. Christy and Dave looked at me. "I broke a nail", I laughed showing the hand.

Randy and his dad were helped backstage and Dave, Christy went while I stayed behind. Randy still thinks I hate him, but what he does not know is I know all about why he rkoed me, I fell for him.


	2. Watching You

Okay so No one wants to review cries its okay I understand my stories are not good enough I just need more practice cries I'm trying people I'm trying you don't understand how bad my classes are getting to me and how busy I have been. Yes I have been busy unlike some of you... Wow I really need to calm down before I have a major breakdown… Anyways please review I will love you forever and ever and ever...

Chapter 2

Randy's Point Of View

I saw Dave helping my dad and Christy helping me. I turned around and saw Stacy fiddling with her fingers. She looked precious as an angel. Her blonde hair was brushed straight down, her breasts were tight in her shirt, and her legs her beautiful long legs. I miss her, but she hates me. She can't know the truth she just can't. I remember telling the guys what I was going to do.

_Flashback_

"_Randy are you nuts" Shelton screeched. He shook his head. "I'm agreeing with Shelton man" Kane said. Dave and John nodded their heads. "No guys it's a good idea because I don't want her to get hurt by him and if I don't then she will" he told them. The guys looked at each other. "Promise me you won't tell anyone" randy said. "Only the girls", John said. "Deal" Randy said shaking all their hands_

_End of Flashback_

"Randy, earth to Randy" Kane waved his hand in front of Randy's face. "Yeah", I said. "Good match are you okay", he asked. I nodded my head. I saw Stacy walk by and she waved at Kane and looked at me. "God I miss her" I said to myself. She started walking again. I looked at Kane and Dave. "Stacy", I yelled. She stopped and turned around. I limped my over there.

Stacy's Point of view

"Oh shit", I cursed. I gave him a glare and walked off. That was close, almost, talking to him.

Randy's Point of View

"So she still hates me" I thought "Ohh I feel like an asshole" I said out loud. "Because you are an asshole" Undertaker said. "Oh great", I said. "Hey good match out thereby the way you want Stacy back tell her the truth, and even if you didn't rko her, I would have not don't anything" he said

"Now he tells me" I thought. I thanked him and walked back to Kane and Dave, was going to meet John and Shelton later on.


End file.
